


Piel fría. Piel caliente.

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: The Madman's Tale - John Katzenbach
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Si la locura es inevitable, lo será también el amor.
Relationships: Pajarillo/Bombero, Peter "el Bombero" & Francis X. Petrel, Peter "el Bombero"/Francis X. Petrel





	Piel fría. Piel caliente.

**Author's Note:**

> *Inhala*
> 
> ¡Me hicieron otra comisión! 🎊✨🎊✨🎊✨🎊✨🎊✨🎊✨🎊
> 
> Esta vez de la mano del siempre adorable y precioso Akemy, aplausos para él por favor 👏👏👏👏. (El chico tiene historias geniales y un arte fantástico, te lo digo, es el paquete completo ❤️❤️❤️❤️)
> 
> Este fic está hecho con todo mi amorcito por esta adorable pareja, que lo más seguro es que si estás aquí solo por el smut desvergonzado, quizá no conozcas. Y eso está bien, lo único que puedo decirte es que "La historia del loco" es una de mis novelas favoritas que yo personalmente recomiendo que leas ❤️✨❤️✨
> 
> Obviamente puedes leer está historia sin saber nada de ese fantástico universo, pero aun así ¡lee la novela! 
> 
> No digo más porque siento que te aburro jajaa, te dejo leer ya 😘💕✨

Peter había pensado que era una especie de broma retorcida y cruel del doctor Tomapastillas cuando, cerca de la medianoche, los residentes del dormitorio fueron despertados. La noticia de que cuatro nuevos “compañeros” serían instalados dentro de poco, apenas importó a algunos, el Bombero y un adormilado Pajarillo, en adición con al menos otro par de hombres, entendieron a dónde llevaba todo eso.

Nadie respondía a sus preguntas, nadie se interesó en escucharlos, cada “No hay más espacio” y “no hay más camas” que insistían Negro Chico o Negro Grande, fue ignorado a favor de, al parecer, la única solución del médico. Quien, como digno hombre razonable, terminó arrojado a un puñado de locos (la mitad de ellos lo suficientemente medicados como para tener solo la fuerza necesaria de llegar del punto A al punto B sin caer más de dos veces en el intento) a las celdas de aislamiento. 

Dos por habitación.

Al momento solo una estaba ocupada. Aquellos, como los seniles y los retrasados, que requirieran o simplemente no estuvieran en condición para moverse, fueron descartados para la mudanza nocturna. Al final, siendo que estaban uno al lado de otro, Tomapastillas no tuvo el menor reparo en mover a Peter y Francis dentro de uno de esos cuartos. Esta vez, puesto que no habían llegado ahí por castigo o “para evitar que se hicieran daño”, no pasarían dentro más de una noche. Promesa a la cual nadie le otorgaría valor hasta verla hacerse realidad.

Francis se vio temblando nada más Negro Grande cerrara la puerta, escuchó los cerrojos y miró temeroso la blanca luz que desprendía la bombilla desnuda en el techo. Aun con todas las lógicas razones para estar ahí, aun si era acompañado por Peter, sentía en la piel el recuerdo de su última vez ahí. La aprehensión y la ansiedad. La sed. Cuando un par de brazos lo cubrieron, de a poco, muy lentamente, sus pensamientos fueron suplantados por memorias diez veces mejores.

Entendía porqué estaba ahí, eso debería ser suficiente hasta el momento en donde los sacaran. El Bombero nuevamente era su ancla para mantenerse en tierra. El corazón latiendo contra su espalda y la calidez que lo envolvía; para su mente adormilada, ya fuera por el sueño o los resquicios de la última medicación, iba más allá de un simple contacto. No se trataba de tener la oportunidad de ser sostenido en un abrazo tan férreo o mantenerse bajo el hechizante aliento contra su cuello, tampoco de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo fuera de las miradas de otros locos que solo buscan darle sentido a sus acciones… por imposible que pareciera ser.

Con Peter a su lado, tratándolo como humano, como hombre, como amante, Pajarillo se sentía fuerte y capaz. Tan seguro estaba que incluso el señor del Mal podría encontrar en su emoción las mismas palabras de un hombre cuerdo. Eso lo haría ver, no obstante, como un ridículo intento por fingirse estar sano. Buscando un poco más de calma, Francis se giró hacia Peter. Había en su mirada claros indicios de cuánto odiaba también encontrarse ahí, así como de lo soportable que era solo porque Pajarillo estaba con él… tal vez. Al joven le pareció una lectura adecuada, no iba a preguntar, pero le gustó pensar en esa como la única respuesta. Cuando recibió un pequeño beso, el resto dejó de ser importante.

—La cama es pequeña —susurró Peter, como si de alguna forma la atmósfera cargada de pesadillas, gritos y horror de los que antes ocuparan esa habitación, fuera a caer sobre ellos en cualquier momento, rompiendo su delicada burbuja. Ante un comentario que no ameritaba respuesta, Francis se limitó a seguirlo.

El rechinido de la cama, con sus oxidados resortes y delgado colchón, pareció escucharse hasta el fondo del corredor nada más el Bombero se sentó. Pajarillo, a horcajadas sobre su regazo, pasó los brazos sobre los fuertes hombros, pegando su mejilla contra la de Peter. Al verse nuevamente abrazado la paz volvió, aquella posición le hacía sentir seguro. A peter, tan lejano o tan cercano a esa misma idea como podría estar, lo excitaba.

Tener los brazos rodeando la delgada cintura de su Pajarillo, pecho contra pecho, pelvis contra pelvis, la respiración cansada y cálida sobre su oído, la piel tierna y joven del chico, estando tan juntos como casi nunca, lentamente provocaba en su cuerpo algo más que suave tranquilidad. Cuando Francis, sin ser del todo consciente del cambio, dejó salir un suspiro, el Bombero deseó que no fuera solo eso lo que necesitara para hacerlo reaccionar. Tampoco es como si no hubiera estado con él de esa forma, pero la última vez, hace casi tres semanas, el ruido provocado había sufrido un efecto de ola que terminó por hacer gritar hasta el más silencioso de los pacientes. 

Y hasta el momento, para su mala fortuna (pero no dudaba que su compañero estuviera en las mismas condiciones), encontrar otra oportunidad para follar con su adorable Francis consiguió ser una tarea por demás imposible. Al sentir los brazos alrededor cerrándose un poco más y encontrar la respiración en su oído acelerándose, pensó en que sus ideas se le habían traspasado de alguna manera, quizá mediante la locura que compartían. 

—¿Francis? —llamó Peter, al tiempo en que deslizaba sus manos hacia las caderas de Pajarillo. Buscaba reacciones negativas, sabía cómo se sentía estando en ese lugar acolchado y decrépito, no deseaba ponerlo aun más incómodo llevándolo a un terreno en donde a mitad de camino se arrepintiera y lo abandonara. Masturbarse en esa pequeña habitación, teniendo al chico enojado y temeroso a menos de un paso, no era un buen plan.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron descaradamente el culo de Francis, remarcando en su mente su suavidad e imaginando todas las veces en las que lo había sentido sin tela de por medio, se encontró finalmente con una respuesta. Suspirando, besó su mejilla y restregó su falo contra el vientre de Peter, quien lo sintió ya un poco endurecido. 

—¿Estás seguro? —Él asintió.

—Antes de salir tomé el aceite que le robaste al cocinero.

El Bombero sonrió, no sabía si adular a Francis por pensar rápido o aclararle por décima vez que no robó nada. Simplemente había hecho un intercambio: un frasco de aceite especial a cambio de su silencio. De esta forma, nadie en el hospital sabría que el cocinero mantenía una relación homosexual con otro cocinero al mismo tiempo que Peter evitaba hacerle daño a Pajarillo. En general parecía un trato justo. Sin embargo, nada dijo de ambas cosas. Dejó que Francis sostuviera el frasquito, mientras, él se aseguraría que no cambiara de opinión. 

Tomó sus labios en un beso lento, sensual, y cada movimiento regresaba a él en la misma intensidad. Tocando la piel caliente, escuchó dulces suspiros que en poco tiempo dejaron a su verga completamente erecta. Guio una de las manos de Francis hacia abajo, tan fascinado como orgulloso, sintió esos delicados dedos masajeandolo a través de la tela. Desvió su boca hacia el mentón y el cuello de Francis.

Cuidando de no dejar marcas demasiado obvias mordisqueó la piel, su aroma a jabón y dulce sabor le hicieron temblar, al mismo tiempo, una de sus manos se abrió paso al interior de la pijama. Masajeó las tiernas colinas, aventuró sus dedos hasta la apretada estrella, la promesa de que pronto estaría abierta para él le hizo soltar un gruñido. El aliento de Francis, un poco más cargado en cada exhalación, era buena señal de lo mucho que deseaba también llegar a ese punto.

Cuando la tela fue demasiado estorbo y el anhelo en su cuerpo llegó al punto de ser sofocante, Peter recibió la ayuda de Francis para desnudarlos tan pronto como fuera posible. Una vez retomaron la misma posición, el Bombero apenas se dio el tiempo suficiente dejar a su Pajarillo vertir un poco del aceite en sus manos. Estaba frío, el primer toque de sus dedos sobre la hermosa endurecida polla de Francis le provocó un fuerte gemido, sintió un par de uñas enterrandose en la piel de sus hombros.

Llevaría cada marca con orgullo.

Comenzó un suave vaivén. Disfrutaba de las expresiones que provocaba en Pajarillo, el cómo sus cejas se arqueaban y su pecho lampiño se agitaba mientras bombeaba su falo; a momentos tan rápido que provocaba en el chico un errático respirar solo para, al segundo, hacer del movimiento algo tan lento que conseguía tener a Francis bailando eróticamente contra su puño. Ante una escena tan provocativa el ansia por estar dentro de él era apenas soportable, ¿cómo podría resistir una invitación tan abierta?

La mano desocupada no tardó en viajar a su espalda, con los dedos húmedos jugó sobre la piel sensible. Un grito resonó contra las paredes color arena cuando finalmente alcanzó el interior de Pajarillo. Su verga ansiosa ya goteaba por esa apretada vaina. Sentía cómo el par de dígitos que usaba para prepararlo eran succionados, atraídos tan profundamente cómo era posible llegar. Él no se negó. Y pronto de dos pasaron a ser cuatro, arremetiendo contra esa entrada que no podría encontrarse satisfecha hasta que fuera su verga quien la llenara.

—Bésame —dijo, no supo si como una petición o una orden, tampoco importó en absoluto, al instante los labios ya hinchados del chico estaba sobre los suyos, ahogando contra su lengua todos y cada uno de sus gemidos. Un canto de sirena al que no tuvo reparo en seguir. Dio un par de embestidas más y lentamente se alejó, estaba listo—. Sabes lo que debes hacer ¿verdad? 

Al mismo tiempo que Francis asentía bajó de su regazo. Le pasó una almohada y él la usó para hincarse sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Podía ver en su brillante mirada el deseo, el hambre. Con las manos sobre sus muslos y los deliciosos labios hinchados, fue rápidamente hacia su polla. Caliente saliva de a poco bañó su falo, duro como granito. La dulce boca que con tiempo y paciencia había entrenado, ahora mostraba sus exóticos resultados. 

Pajarillo lo lamía de arriba hacia abajo, luego repartía besos, volvía a lamer y en ocasiones alcanzaba sus testículos, chupándolo una y otra vez, dibujando erráticos caminos, saboreando el néctar salado que coronaba su verga y luego envolviéndolo casi por completo. Aplicando succión, agitando la lengua en su sensible carne, lo llevó cada vez más al fondo de su garganta. 

Colocó ambas manos sobre el cabello revuelto de Francis, guio su cabeza a un ritmo cada vez mayor. Iba a correrse. Iba a eyacular en esa dulce boca, ahogaría su interior de caliente semilla y lo vería tomarla como el más delicioso manjar. La sola imagen lo tenía a solo un segundo de…

Francis lo detuvo, con aquella fuerza que tan bien podía ocultar su delgado cuerpo se alejó. Peter intentó disculparse, al sentir el choque de un nuevo y ardiente beso, el pensamiento quedó en el olvido. Así como el resto de su mente. Volviendo a trepar sobre él, Pajarillo tomó su verga húmeda y luego de recubrirla con aceite, sin decir palabra, la dirigió a su interior. Por cada centímetro el Bombero mordía cuanta piel estuviera a su alcance, los delicados hombros, el pecho de alabastro, en un vano intento por silenciar su placer. 

Lo tomaba con gula, apretando sus paredes resbaladizas. Lo consumía, arrastrado de a poco la escasa cordura a la que aún podía aferrarse. Lleno de su verga, Francis ni siquiera consideró darle un segundo de respiro. El rebelde pajarito se alzó en vuelo. Tomó los sentidos de Peter entre sus plumas, llevándolo a un viaje al que solo retornaría cuando él lo permitiera.

Sus manos sostuvieron las caderas de Francis, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio. Podía escucharlo sollozar, clamando su nombre, gritándole amor, pidiendo por más. De nuevo, no se resistió. Y por la mañana seguramente Pajarillo despertaría con una decena de moretones en forma de dedos, en ese momento en realidad poca importancia tenía. El líquido preseminal de Francis manchaba su estómago, sonidos obscenos cubrían la habitación cada vez que él se empalaba sobre su polla, en ningún momento su hermoso canto se detuvo.

—¡Ah, Peter, Peter! ¡Ngh! ¡Yo… Ya casi! —gemía Francis, su mente por completo desconectada, su cuerpo el único encargado en regalarle tan eróticas emociones. Lujuria que quemaba en carne viva su piel, asfixiandolo. Sintiéndose tan lleno de su Bombero, con la gorda polla golpeándolo cada vez en ese mágico punto, la lengua y los labios que no se detenían en lamerlo, saborearlo. Tantas sensaciones finalmente estaban llevándolo al límite. Un poco más… solo un poco más y el onírico clímax lo encontraría.

Peter, feliz de ayudar a su hermoso Pajarillo, tomó en un puño su falo y rápidamente comenzó a masturbarlo. El aceite junto al presemen hicieron cada movimiento mucho más fácil. Con tan certeras acciones el Bombero no tuvo que esperar mucho más. Aperladas gotas se estrellaron contra su palma, pintando también parte de su vientre y estómago. Él mismo no tardó en seguirlo. La apretada vaina, cerrándose magníficamente alrededor de su verga, pronto lo arrastró a un éxtasis finito e irreal. Sus gemidos mezclándose en el aire sensual y obsceno.

Francis se estremeció al sentir cómo su Bombero vertía febriles y deliciosos hilos de esperma en su interior. Dejándolo con la hermosa sensación de sentirse lleno, completo. Luego de recuperar el aliento, cuando Peter lo recostó suavemente, aún si era una cama decepcionante, su delicadeza le hizo sentirse querido. Amado. 

El Bombero se aseguró de no haberlo lastimado con sus fuertes mordidas, después de limpiarlos a ambos se acostó a su lado, Francis suspiró. Aquella noche, en esa celda de aislamiento, resguardado entre los brazos de Peter, Pajarillo dormiría sin molestias, tranquilo.

En paz. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Kyaaa~! 
> 
> Mueroooo ajakskadksksk jajajaa 🤣🤣🤣. Lo siento, es la emoción, saber que me hicieron otra comisión me hace tan indescriptiblemente feliz ❤️✨❤️✨❤️✨❤️✨...
> 
> Pero bueno.
> 
> Mi dulce Akemy, de nuevo, muchas gracias por darme está oportunidad (dale todo tu amor por favor) 😘
> 
> Estoy pensando de verdad en abrir comisiones oficialmente, pero mientras lo decido, ten la seguridad querid@ lector/a que no rechazaré (a menos que realmente dea extraño, pero es difícil que yo encuentre algo así) ningún pedido 👍😄
> 
> ¡Antes de que me dejes!
> 
> He terminado la historia para celebrar que llegué a la meta de los 150 suscriptores en wattpad, solo dos personitas dieron un voto claro, así que la historia, desde luego, es un smut desvergonzado jajaja 🤣🤣🤣.
> 
> No obstante, como ya he subido demasiado nopor, subiré primero un par de recopilaciones de las historias que he publicado en Tumblr, no mezclaré los fandom (no me gusta eso :T) Así que separaré el nopor por al menos dos o tres historias llenas de fluff. Ya que todo está escrito y solo necesita un revisión, no tardaré demasiado. Esperalo pronto, ¿de acuerdo?
> 
> Con eso me despido, un último agradecimiento a mi querido Akemy y a ti, desde luego, por leer está historia y mis desvaríos consecuentes jajaa XD, te amo más por eso ❤️✨❤️✨❤️
> 
> Me marcho 😘😘😘
> 
> L. H. 🌸🗡️


End file.
